Nothing Else Matters
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Kagome's had enough of Inuyasha, they get in a intense fight and she goes home saying she'd never come back. So, Inu decides to sing a song to her to get her back, however she hears it...InuKag bit of a songfic....


**Update Dec.7/09, no longer so bold.**

**

* * *

  
**

"How long have they been fighting?" Sango said with a yawn.

"Seems like forever." Miroku answered, his hand made its way to grope her. He received Sango's boomerang to the face in return.

"Kagome, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "I never looked at you in the fucking hot springs. I heard a noise and tried to divert its attention away from you two."

"Yeah right, you're just as perverted as that lecher!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why the hell would I fucking want to see you naked anyway? It's not like I fucking care about you enough to mate you! I was simply making sure our jewel detector was alive!" Inuyasha yelled, folding his arms on his chest before hearing the 2 most painful words ever.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "Don't bother coming to get me, I'm never coming back! Here are your fucking jewel shards Inuyasha." She threw the glass jar at him. "I hate you. Fucking hanyou."

Those words echoed in his head.'I hate you.' '_No, she can't hate me. I...I can't... lose her to... Kagome... I'm sorry._' He laid on the ground, hearing er footsteps slowly fade, the fresh scent of her tears confirmed that she too, was torn.

"Inu..." Shippo started.

"Don't start that! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards his sanctuary. As he reached the shrine,he felt a tear roll down his cheek."Kagome..." he whispered and allowed his emotions to attack him.

**

* * *

**

Kagome ran to her room so fast her mother, Izu (what I call her 8P) barely noticed her. She slowly made her way to her daughter's room and opened the door. "Kagome dear, Tell me what's wrong." She said rubbing her back, soothing some of the hidden pain.

"Mom, me...a-and I-Inuyasha... had another fight... I...I..." Kagome leaned on Izu's shoulder. "I told him, that... I'd... never go... back." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Kagome... Me and your father had silly little fights, but we got over them. You just need to talk to him." Izu said hugging her child.

"But mom, I don't even know if he likes me let alone Loves me. He may even hate me now." Kagome said crying even harder.

"Well, it's obvious you've got feeling for him. So, I suggest you go find out, even if it's not love, just let him know how you feel, the sooner you get it out the faster a possible recovery will be."

Izu said and left her daughter to ponder her words of wisdom. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Night mom." Kagome said sadly. She waited until the house was quiet before slipping into the well. She heard a unfamiliar sound." Is Inuyasha... humming?" She followed the sound, she hid herself behind a large tree as Inuyasha's Silver hair came into view.

Inuyasha stopped humming. "Feh. Must have been a wild animal. Now where was I...ah... done, now lets see how this sounds." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Wait, better check that no one's around." He began sniffing around.

'_Oh Fuck, Please God let me be downwind._' Kagome thought. Inuyasha cleared his throat again and began singing.

_So Close, No matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the Heart_

_Forever Trust in who you are_

_and Nothing Else Matters_

Kagome seemed to melt to Inuyasha's singing voice.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way_

_all these words I don't just say_

_an nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I'm finding you_

_Every day for us, Something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_and nothing else matters!_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who you are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never Cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words, I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I'm finding you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Kagome inched closer and closer. Inuyasha was too involved in his song to notice.

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Yeah, Yeah!_

_So Close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who you are_

_And Nothing Else Matters_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "Well, its alright I guess. She'll love it... Even though she hates me now, and she's not coming back. I could always sing it to her by her window... no... I'll go right into her room, she's got to be asleep now, even if she doesn't hear it, and I'll feel better..." He sighed. " Kagome... I'm sorry for being a fucking idiot."

"He...wanted to sing that to me?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He spun around. Kagome attempted to act innocent.

"K-Kagome... how much did you hear?" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome slowly made her way up to him and sat down, hugging her legs.

"I heard your entire song, Its beautiful." Kagome said. "Like your eyes."

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Kagome... I've been a complete asshole to you. Hell, I don't deserve your company. But I need you to do something for me." He sighed. "I need you to take back what you said... I can't be hated by you. I can't be hated by the one person I strive to protect, the person I long to be with... the person... I've grown close too."

"You've... grown close to me?" Kagome whispered her mind throwing thousands of possibilities at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've been... courting you; I think they call it a boyfriend in your era. I wanted to tell you, but we've always ended up fighting." He draped an arm around her. " Kagome, courting is a way of saying... I love you, it means I'm planing on mating you soon, well, more on the lines of when you're ready."

Kagome gasped. "You love me? But... Kikyou?" Inuyasha stopped her mouth with his. "I love you to." She returned his gesture.

"Kikyou never had a chance. Ever since you kissed me in the Castle of Illusion, she blew out of my mind, leaving you, and only you to fill it. Needless to say, I've found my mate, and I hope you accept." Inuyasha whispered.

"Please this is too much at once, give me a day to think about it." Kagome said moving to sit in his lap." And also I take back what I said about you." She reached up and rubbed his ears. Kagome snuggled into him feeling his strong arms wrap tighter her. "Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kagome, And thanks." He kissed her brow and closed his eyes, happy to be so close to the one person he truly cared for, and his potential mate.

* * *

**OK, if you liked that tell me! I may add more to this, until then I shall continue staring at the nothingness! Mua...HA...HA? JA NE!**

**H-T**


End file.
